


Zaaaaaayn

by AviatorCraft



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AviatorCraft/pseuds/AviatorCraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bascailly Zayn walks in on you watching supernatural and touching yourself and he gets a bit jello and creative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zaaaaayn

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure you leave suggestions and comments please :D I wrote this pretty quickly so let me know what you think of it.

You were watching supernatural like usual your boyfriend Zayn of 2 years was out getting cigarettes even though you were trying to help him quit. You where so into the episode and it didn’t phase you as Dean was picking yet another girl up for a quick shag. It didn’t even bother you usually expect you were frustrated. Zayn was a dick before he left and left you worked up and frustrated. So when Dean started playing with the girl naturally you couldn’t contain and it started playing with yourself too. You zoned into the Tv and started touching yourself moaning quietly totally unaware that the whole time while you were doing this Zayn had walked in and was watching you. 

Totally unaware until he jumped over the couch, ripping your jeans off the rest of the way holding your hands above your head with one hand and just looked at your eyes for a second. Lust and jealousy in them. Your thoughts whirled. Yes jealous that you were touching yourself? ..Makes no sense but he is… Your thoughts were quickly interrupted by a object being slid inside of you. 

It was long and thin. Zayn grins down at you and slowly starts fucking you with it, sliding it in and out as slowly as he can making you squirm and whimper little moans escaping you. Gasping as he sudden rams in it hitting your G spot hard then he pulls it out and picks you up bringing you to the bedroom. Throwing you on the bed.

“Stay.” 

He says in a stern serious voice that sends chills down your spine knowing he's not kidding at all. He comes back and handcuffs you to the headboard and walks off again. 

“Zaaaaynn” 

You call out more desperate and just wanting to come but you get no answer for several minutes then he comes back in and drops some objects on the bed and spreads your legs quickly. 

“Couldn’t even wait for me huh? I said I would fuck you when I got back Love.”

You whine knowing he's trying to make a point of waiting for him and gasp as something is pushed into you its a bit more of a stretch then the last object which you are pretty sure was a pen.

“Now Deans fucking you quite literally. Is that what you wanted?”

He climbs onto the bed somewhat hovering over you so you look at him and fucks you harder and a bit rougher. Making you moan.

“Guess so”

he quickly pulls it out and throws it somewhere and picks up the next object and you feel cold liquid land on your stomach before gasping as a ice cube. 

“This should cool you down love cause I’m not fucking you right now” 

He pushes a ice cube into you making you gasp at the coldness and squirm not wanting it in you. Causing Zayn to put a hand on your lower stomach pinning you.

“stop.”

He pushes another one in and another soon theres 4 in you and he pats your kitty and walks out  
“Be back when those melt babe”


	2. Zaaaayn part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from the last chapter :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Mememe I hope this is what you wanted since you didn't reply or know that I Replied to you.

You squirm, freezing water dripping down your thighs and the feeling of the freezing ice cubes moving around inside of you makes you whimper. 

"BABE I DONT WANNA HEAR YOU!!!" 

You bit your lip trying not to whimper again. Your core still hot wanting attention that it's not getting. Zayn walks in a few minutes later sitting on the end of the bed crawling up. Kissing your neck lightly, a hand going to your core.

"Still hot babe? Maybe I should get more ice cubes..." You whimper out 

"No... Please... Want you.." He smirks and pushes a finger in you.

"Pretty cold in here though" he wiggles his finger around making you squirm with need.

"Please....." He nods slightly but looks around. 

"Just one more thing we should do..." You look at him confused. *one more thing? What one more thing?! Just fuck me!! Make me yours!!!!* your mind was screaming. He smirks at you as he picks up the jar of pens and markers on the night stand and settles between your legs, pushing them open more. 

"Count these Babe" he pushes one into you earning a small whimpery

"One.." He smiles and keeps pushing them in stretching you out.

"T-T-wenty"

"Good girl" keeps filling you until he gets bored and pats your kitty smirking as you whimper and moan at the pens and markers moving around inside of you.

"Now. Beg for me" you whimper but start begging, having a overly need for him.

"Zaaayn... Please... Please... Fuck me... I need you... Just.. Please... Fuck me..."

He smiles "that'll do" 

he pulls the pens out and Immediately shoves himself in roughly making you cry out a bit at the sudden deep penetration. Moaning as he pounds into you. Already being so close to your climax, his grip on your hips, pinning them downs rough but good. Your climax so close to being there. 

"I-I-" he nods and mumbles in your ear out of breath, biting your ear.

"Come for me babe"

That's all you needed to be pushed over the edge and you come quickly followed by him.

"Better Babe?" You nod to tired to speak and curl up in his arms drifting off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter? New boy? New sitition? Post a comment with a request

**Author's Note:**

> (Continue? You guys tell me this could become a little object fucking series with Zayn? Or other boys, leave your thoughts and suggests below! Love ya!) Btw tis was a Dean doll :P


End file.
